Winter Cruise? SWEET!
by LilyIris
Summary: Yugi wins 15 tickets to go on a cruise to the Bahama Islands. Sounds simple enough eh? Think again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone This is my very first fic I posted here on of my other fics are over on OO Lolz, anyway, enjoy the chappie, and RxR please!

Disclaimer: Does she LOOK like Kazuki Takahashi? I didn't think so… 

--------------------------

Chapter One

Yugi: (runs into game shop) I can't believe it! I won!

Grandpa: (was dozing until Yugi woke him up) Yugi! Is there something wrong?

Yugi: No! Everything is perfect!

Grandpa: Then why did you burst in here screeching?

Yugi: I just won a cruise for fifteen to the Bahama Islands. It's during winter vacation!

Grandpa: But Yugi, I already have plans.

Yugi: (oblivious to the fact that his grandpa wants to go) That's alright you don't have to go. I'm inviting Joey, Mai, Tristan, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Tèa, Marik, Yami Marik, Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, Ishizu, Serenity, and my Yami.

Grandpa: Well...okay then.

Yugi: YAY! Oh, and Grandpa?

Grandpa: Yes?

Yugi: Do you think you can drive us there? Pleeeeeease? eyes get bigger than usual…if that's possible

Grandpa: sigh Fine, but we'll have to rent a bigger van.

Yugi: Yessss! I'll go call everyone now!

Yugi: (On the phone with Joey) So anyway, I won a trip for fourteen people for a cruise through the Bahamas. Do you think you and Serenity can come?

Joey: Sure I'll come Yug'. Lemme just ask Serenity first. SERENITY!

Serenity: WHAT?

Joey: YUGI'S INVITING US TO GO WIT HIM ON A CRUISE THROUGH DA BAHAMAS. WANNA COME?

Serenity: OKAY! NOW SHUT UP! TELLY-TUBBIES IS ON!

Joey: sweat drop Uh, okay. She said that she'd come.

Yugi: Great! Well come to the game shop 6:00 AM on Friday! Hangs up Next, Bakura. Dials Bakura's number

Bakura: Picks up phone Hello?

Yugi: Hi Bakura! Tells Bakura about the trip So can you come with your Yami?

Bakura: I'll come but I doubt that my -HEY!

Yugi: Bakura!

Yami Bakura: Heh, he's tied up at the moment. snickers

Yami: (in background behind Yugi) Stupid tomb robber.

Yami Bakura: SHUT UP PHARAOH! Anyway, I'll come, but only if I get lots of presents, I get to pick which cabin I want, I'm the only one that picks on Bakura, I get blood to drink... rants on and on.

Yugi: Ok then. Come to my house 6:00 AM on Friday! Hangs up

Yami: I can't believe that you invited that shitty son of a --

Yugi: Yami, he would have come anyway. And what have a told you about cursing?

Yami: rolls eyes

Yugi: Anyway, Tristan next. Calls up Tristan and explains about time and place. Blah, blah, blah

Tristan: Will Serenity be there?

Yugi: Uh, yeah.

Tristan: I'M THERE! Plus, we might even wind up with a cabin together!

Yugi: Uh, I doubt it. Bye. Hangs up. Okay, next the Kaiba brothers. Calls them up

Kaiba Corp Operator: Hello? Kaiba Corp. Please state your name.

Yugi: Yugi Moto.

Kaiba Corp Operator: Please state your business.

Yugi: Can I just talk to Kaiba?

Kaiba Corp Operator: Do you have an appointment?

Yugi: No, but can I please talk to him?

Kaiba Corp Operator: I'm sorry sir, but if you don't have an appoint—

Yugi: CAN I JUST TALK TO HIM!

Kaiba Corp Operator: Hmm, maybe I can set you up on July 28, 2856?

Yugi: ARGH! Hangs up.

Yami: I think you're supposed to call his home number.

Yugi: Oh. You're right!

Yami: rolls eyes again

Yugi: dials Kaiba's home phone number

Mokuba: Picks up Hello, Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba speaking.

Yugi: Hi Mokuba! It's Yugi. Can I talk to your brother please?

Mokuba: Sure. Just hold on a minute. Runs up 5 staircases and down a long hallway to Seto's office. Big Brother!

Seto: What is it Mokuba? I'm busy.

Mokuba: Yugi's on the phone and he wants to talk to you.

Seto: You interrupted me JUST for THAT! Go tell him to gel up his hair again.

Mokuba: Ok. Runs down 5 staircases and down a long hallway back to the phone, which unfortunately, had a chord. Panting Yugi, Seto says that he's too busy right now.

Yugi: Well, can you tell your brother that it's really important? Besides, he might like what I have to say.

Mokuba: Ok. Runs up 5 staircases again and down a long hallway back to Seto's office He says it urgent, big Bro!

Seto: I said NO!

Mokuba: runs down 5 staircases and down a long hallway He wheeze says cough no.

Yugi: But it's IMPORTANT!

Mokuba: runs up 5 staircases and down a big hallway But sputter it's hack IMPORTANT.

Seto: For the last time, NO.

Mokuba: I'm NOT running back down again to tell him that. Unplugs Seto's computer

Seto: O.O

Mokuba: GO DOWN THERE AND TALK TO HIM!

Seto: You're dead when I'm done with Yugi. Walks over to elevator that takes him down 5 levels. Walks down long hallway to the phone. Picks it up. What the hell do you want?

Mokuba: behind Seto O.O We have an elevator? smacks head Of course! Nii-sama had it put in a couple of days ago…

Yugi: Hi Kaiba! Took you long enough! Explains time and place

Seto: What makes you think that we're going to come?

Mokuba: light bulb clicks on, then walks up to Seto and rips an important paper in his face We're going wherever Yugi wants us to go, or else you can say bye to your papers!

Seto: FINE! We're going! Happy!

Yugi: Uh, ok. See you then. Quickly hangs up. Okay, now Mai. Calls Mai

Mai: trying to sound sexy Hey, the beautiful Mai speaking.

Yugi: sweat drop Uh, hi Mai. It's Yugi.

Mai: YUGI! Hi!

Yugi: Explains, yada yada yada.

Mai: A CRUISE? WITH CLUBS AND PARTIES?

Yugi: Uh-huh.

Mai: I'M SO THERE! Hangs up.

Yugi: Tèa's next! Yay! Hope she comes! Calls Tèa

Tèa: Hello, Tèa speaking. Before you say anything, friendship is AWESOME!

Yugi: Hi Tèa!

Tèa: Hi Yugi! You're my bestest friend!

Yugi: blushes Uh, right! Explains

Tèa: I'm going!

Yugi: Ok. - The Ishtars next.

Yami: You invited that friendship bitch!

Yugi: Don't call her that!

Yami: Ooh. Yugi's got a girlfriend!

Yugi: Do not! blushing 25 shades of red Calls up Ishizu

Ishizu: Hello?

Yugi: Hi Ishizu! It's Yugi!

Ishizu: Hello Yugi!

Yugi: Explains once again

Ishizu: Okay, I can come.

Yugi: Great! Hangs up. Lastly, Marik and his Yami! He dials

Yami Marik: In half-asleep voice Hello? I'm trying to sleep here.

Yugi: thinking: at 4:00 in the afternoon?

Marik: Grabs phone from his Yami Sorry about that. Who's speaking?

Yugi: Hi Marik! It's Yugi! Explains once _again_.

Marik: Sure I'll come. Lemme just ask Yami if he wants to come too. YAMI!

Yami Marik: I'LL COME! JUST LET ME SLEEP!

Marik: I guess he'll go. See ya then Yugi.

Yugi: Bye!

Yugi: Last but not least, Duke. Calls up Duke

Duke: Yeah?

Yugi: Hi Duke! It's Yugi!

Duke: Hello Yugi.

Yugi: I just won a cruise through the Bahamas! explains

Duke: Is SERENITY going to be there?

Yugi: Uh…yeah.

Duke: I might even get a bunk with her! starts repeating things Tristan said

Yugi: See ya then! Phew, that was a lot! This is going to be so much fun Yami! Yami?

Yami: Too busy grumbling about tomb robbers and friendship bitches to listen

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: Huh? What?

Yugi: I called everyone and they're all coming.

Yami: Oh... that's nice.

Yugi: I'm thinking of doing a Secret Santa thing…isn't that nice?

Yami: Just don't pair me with the tomb robber…

----------------------------

hands out cookies Hope you enjoyed it! .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two! -peace sign-

Seto: -sweat drop-

What're you looking at?

Seto: …nothing.

Good. Disclaimer now, if you please.

Seto: She doesn't own us characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she'd be rolling in cash.

----------------------------

Chapter Two

Mai: -groaning and yawning- Yugi, why did we have to get here so early? I need my beauty sleep!

Yugi: Well, we have to drive for 5 hours until we reach the airport.

Everyone: Airport?

Yugi: Yeah, we take a plane from there to Florida. Then, from there, we take the ship around all of the Bahama Islands. Then, we go back home.

Tèa: How long is the airplane ride?

Yugi: 24 hours.

Everyone: -Groan-

Yugi: But guys, on the way to the airport, we're taking the van remember?

Tristan: Yeah, so?

Yugi: Well, Grandpa made sure that there was a TV in there, and Kaiba came early today to rig it up so we can play video games.

Joey: Hey tanks moneybags!

Kaiba: Don't call me that again, mutt. And I did it for Mokuba.

Joey: Hey! Don't call me a mutt!

Kaiba: Down dog!

Joey: -whimpers-

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Yugi: Anyway, come on everybody!

Everyone: -throws bags and suitcases in, which was hard since Mai had taken up so much space for her clothes and makeup-

Grandpa: Everyone here? Let's go then. -starts the car up and they get moving-

Kaiba: Since I rigged up the video game thing, I play first. Who's gonna fight me?

Yugi: Huh?

Kaiba: I brought Death Jam III (a/n I made that up. I don't play video games much . )

Yugi: Oh.

Yami: Bring it on!

Yugi: Wait!

Yami: What is it Yugi? I need to do some $$ kicking around here.

Yugi: Stop cursing Yami. Well, I just want everyone to know that there will be a Secret Santa thingy. -Holds up a hat- Everyone's name is in this hat. Whoever you draw is the one you have to give a gift to. And it has to be nice! Got it, Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura: Shut your pie hole, you shrimp.

Yugi: -Very close to tears-

Bakura: -Seeing this- Yami, you didn't mean it, RIGHT?

Yami Bakura: What d'ya mean I didn't mean it? I totally--

Bakura: What he means to say is that he apologizes.

Yugi: Okay! - Everyone, draw a name.

(Results)

Yugi gets Seto

Yami gets Yugi

Joey gets Duke

Tristan gets Serenity

Tèa gets Mokuba

Seto gets Marik

Mokuba gets Tristan

Bakura gets Yami Marik

Yami Bakura gets Yami

Mai gets Joey

Marik gets Yami Bakura

Yami Marik gets Bakura

Ishizu gets Tèa

Serenity gets Ishizu

Duke gets Mai

Yugi: Okay, I got some extra cash from the sweepstakes, so everyone gets 100 US dollars. –dishes out the cash-

Seto: Yeah, yeah. NOW can we play games?

Yugi: Sure.

Seto: I'm so gonna win.

Yami: You're going down.

Bakura: So guys, who do you think will win?

Tristan: My bet's on Yami.

Mokuba: My big bro will win this game!

Yami Bakura: Kaiba will win.

Bakura: Well, yes, but you know, Yami IS the Game King.

Seto: -Just realizing what he got himself into- Oh, shit.

Yami: -laughing his head off-

They play the game ten times, and Yami kicks Kaiba's butt ten times.

Yugi: YAY! -

Kaiba: Shut up.

Yami Bakura: Lemme try!

Yami: Any day, any time.

They play for a while until they get bored…then the dreaded game comes up.

Mai: I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!

Marik: You have GOT to be kidding…

Ishizu: -menacing look-

Marik: On second thought…let's play.

Yami: Fine! But let me go first.

Yami Bakura: No! I wanna go first!

Yami Marik: Quiet you fools! I'm going first.

Ishizu: Yami Marik! I'm ashamed of you!

Yami Marik: Sorry...-mumbling- Stupid girl.

Ishizu: WHAT WAS THAT?

Yami Marik: Nothing.

Meanwhile...

Yami: I'M GOING FIRST!

Yami Bakura: NO! I'M GOING FIRST!

Yami: Go to hell.

Yami Bakura: Why don't you!

Mai: SHUT UP! We're playing Truth or Dare, and Yami's going first!

Yami Bakura: Awww.

Everyone: ­­--;

Yami: Ok, Kaiba, truth or dare.

Kaiba: Dare.

Yami: -smirks- Moon the next car we pass!

Kaiba: NO!

Yami: Well then, I guess you have to make out with every girl in the car.

All girls: -blink- HELL NO.

Seto: -.- Gee thanks…-moons the next car they pass-

Car driver mooned: -speeds up and leaves the van in its dust-

Grandpa: -up in the front- Drivers these days drive too quickly. What's wrong with him?

Yugi: Hmm. I dunno Grandpa. -suppressing laughter-

Yamis (Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi): -laughing their heads off-

Marik: Never knew you had the balls to do that Kaiba…-shakes head-

Serenity: Can I look yet?

Mai: -she didn't cover her eyes- Yeah, the guys are done being assholes now.

Guys: What's that supposed to mean!

Mai: Just get on with the game.

Seto: Ishizu, truth or dare?

Ishizu: Dare. I'm not a wimp.

Seto: Ok then, with the utmost detail, describe the underwear you have on right now.

Ishizu:-lifts up the waistband of that billowy skirt she wears- Well…-blushes- It's white….

Y. Bakura: And…?

Ishizu: It has polka dots on it…

Duke: o.0 That's it?

Ishizu: And smiely faces in the polka dots…

Marik: O.O

Ishizu: With pink lace all over it…

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami Marik: Guys, you shouldn't laugh too much. She can get really mad you know.

Marik: Yeah, one time I laughed at her, she dyed all of my purple shirts yellow.

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ishizu: That's ENOUGH!

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ishizu: SHUT THE FREAKIN' HELL UP!

All: o.O –crickets are heard-

Ishizu: Mai, truth or dare?

Mai: Dare.

Ishizu: I dare you to kiss Tristan.

All girls: EWWWWW.

Tristan: Hey! –all offended-

Mai: -kisses Tristan on cheek.-

Tristan: Awww. You call that a kiss?

Mai: -bonks him on the head-

They alternated playing Truth or Dare and Death Jam III until they got to the airport.

Grandpa: Okay! We're here! Everyone out!

Mokuba: -snoring, his head in Seto's lap-

Serenity: Awwww…that's so cute!

Seto: --; -picks up his brother and heads out-

And that's it for chapter two Review please! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! –hands out cookies-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay I had a bit of a writer's block…

Chapter number 3 coming your way! Thanks to everyone that reminded me of the fact that script-fics were not allowed…but I think I'll risk it ;

Also, from now on, **Bakura is the Yami and Ryou is the Hikari and Marik is the Hikari and Malik is the Yami**

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter Three

Yugi: -hops out of van and stretches- We're finally here!

Duke: -follows him out, opens the trunk, and tries to drag out a suitcase- Who's IS this? It's so heavy!

Bakura: -snorts- Wuss…-hefts out a suitcase…and is smooshed- X.X

Yami: HA! TOMB ROBBER ISN'T SO STRONG NOW, IS HE! –jumps up and down-

Ishizu: O.O

Yami: -flexes his muscles and grabs two suitcases to show how strong he is…and gets smooshed as well-

Serenity: -shakes head- _Boys_… -takes out three suitcases and actually uses the little wheels at the bottom-

Bakura, Yami, and Duke: O.O There're WHEELS!

Yami and Bakura: -blink- JINX!

Yami: . -at Bakura-

Bakura: . -at Yami-

Both: I SAID IT FIRST!

Yami: STOP COPYING ME!

Bakura: I'M NOT! _You're _copying _me._

Yami: .

Tea: -face fault and grabs her suitcases and follows Serenity-

Everyone else: -does the same-

Mai: -in background struggling with her multiple pink suitcases-

Tristan: Mai looks like she's having trouble…should we help?

Everyone: -looks at each other- Naaaah…

Mai: HEY!

On the plane, Duke and Tristan were very disappointed to find out that Serenity had gotten a seat next to her brother…Joey swears it was coincidental. He also swears that it was coincidental that Duke and Tristan sat together.

Flight attendant: -marches to where Yugi and Yami were sitting and speaks to Yami- Excuse me, but are you the guardian of this child here?

Yami: -blink- What child?

Flight attendant: -points at Yugi- Him. Obviously, he's only in second grade, and he needs someone traveling with him if he's that young.

Yugi: . I'm NOT in second grade!

FA: ; Oops, my bad…I meant to say 4th grade…

Yugi: I'M IN HIGHSCHOOL!

FA: O.O You are?

Yugi: YES!

FA: o.0 Ok then…-marches off-

Yugi: -steam is issuing from his ears-

Yami: -backs off as far as he can-

Malik: -guffawing in the background-

The plane's engines start, and the flight attendants do their customary speech on how to get off the plane if it happens to just stop right on top of the ocean.

Tristan: -sighs wistfully, seeing how he isn't next to Serenity-

Duke: -brain wave and snatches up a bag of peanuts-

Tristan: -falls asleep before the plane even takes off, still thinking of Serenity-

Duke: -stuffs a peanut into each of Tristan's nostrils-

Tristan: -sleeps on-

Duke: X)

Mokuba: Big Brother, I'm bored…

Seto: -hands him an I-pod the size of a tictac- Knock yourself out… -starts flipping through the channels on the TV in front of him-

Everything was just going dandy, unless you count the fact of Tristan having minor breathing problems. Until…

: -behind Yami- Hello, my children!

Yami: -practically flies out of his seat in shock- OH MY RA!

: Hello!

Seto: …Not that lunatic again.

? #2: -pops up from behind a random airplane seat- 'Ello, mates!

? #3: -squeezes out from behind another seat- Waz uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup yo?

? #4: -jumps out from the carry-on compartment above- HEY GUYS!

…5 cookies to whoever guess who's who Just to let you know…#3 is a bit outta character I just couldn't resist the waz uuuuuup part. .


End file.
